zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Dreams
At the center of Bunnyburrow was a small country-style restaurant. It wasn´t as fancy as some of the big ones in Zootopia, but it still had an old-fashioned rustic charm to its atmosphere. It was very popular among all couples in there, old or young. Therefore it was very fitting for the second wedding anniversary of Nick Hopps and Judy Hopps. The two had taken a day off at the ZPD just to celebrate it around their hometown. They still worked in the police department for some time, but had already moved to their new home on the countryside. It hadn´t been a long time since that, yet they already preferred it to the apartment in the big city. Even though Bunnyburrow wasn´t as bustling as the city itself, Nick and Judy were still known there by pretty much anyone. Admiring and respectful gazes were given to their direction as they entered the restaurant. Nick wore a white and black tuxedo with a black bowtie to go with it. He looked at his wife, who had an elegant purple dress with high heels, pearl earrings, a shiny bracelet and a golden necklace with a red gemstone that Nick had given her as a wedding anniversary present. “You look so beautiful tonight. Like a real princess”, Nick said as the two sat to the dinner table. “Aww, I love how you always flatter me during our dates. This is like the 56th time you´ve called me a princess”, Judy giggled. “Well your parents are like the royal family of farming in this town, so I´m counting you as royalty then”, Nick joked. After making the order, it wasn´t long until their meals arrived to the table. While eating, the rest of mammals in the restaurant looked a bit in their direction. “They´re all staring at us”, Judy noted while enjoying her salad. “We have a bit of a reputation here as not only heroes, but lovers. They´re not frowning upon us, they´re respecting us and we have earned it for what we have done for them. I wouldn´t worry about it at all”, Nick had some chicken breast for his meal. For dessert the two shared some crispy apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Nick couldn´t resist carving their first pieces of the pie into heart shapes. He couldn´t help but bring out his inner romantic every time they had dinner like this together. These sweet little gestures he did every once in a while pleased Judy greatly, for they made him seem even more darling to her than he already was. And even if he didn´t do them all that often, Judy did love him for who he was. Nick didn´t need to pretend when treating her like that, it came naturally from him. Along with the dessert, the couple were enjoying warm cups of coffee. Suddenly, Nick noticed something. The karaoke stage of the restaurant was empty at the moment. Nobody was singing tonight. The fox got an idea as he remembered an old sweet song that he had always wanted to sing for Judy. “Nick? What are you doing?” Judy wondered as he entered the stage. “Ladies and gentlemammals, I want to dedicate one special song tonight for the loveliest woman in all of Bunnyburrow, my wife Judy Hopps”, Nick said. The audience got very excited as the fox´s wife blushed heavily. Without hesitation, Nick started to sing. ''Dream by night, wish by day ''Love begins this way ''Loving starts when open hearts ''Touch and stay ''Sleep for now, dreaming how ''Lovers´ lives are planned ''Future songs and flying dreams ''All at hand Nick´s handsome and smooth singing voice truly impressed the other patrons, especially Judy. He was showing his love for her in public at her hometown and putting the loving thoughts on his head into the words of this song. ''Love it seems made flying dreams ''So hearts could soar ''Heaven sent these wings were meant ''To prove once more that love is the key ''Love is the key ''You and I, touch the sky ''The eagle and the dove ''Nightingales, we keep our sails ''Filled with love ''And love it seems made flying dreams ''To bring you home to me The eagle and the dove. It sounded just like Nick and Judy as if they were birds to her. The lovely prey and the handsome predator. As if this song couldn´t remind Judy of them any more than it already did. Besides her courage and sheer will, Nick´s love for her had kept the heroine of Zootopia strong during the best and worst of times. It was the kind of love that was worth keeping in her big heart forever. ''Love it seems made flying dreams ''So hearts could soar ''Heaven sent these wings were meant ''To prove once more that love is the key ''Love is the key ''You and I, touch the sky ''The eagle and the dove ''Nightingales, we keep our sails ''Filled with love ''Ever strong our future song ''To sing it must be free ''And every part is from the heart ''And love is still the key ''And love it seems made flying dreams ''To bring you home to me. Everybody applauded as Nick bowed to the audience, leaving the stage. Judy felt like her heart was about to burst. The way he had sung to her among the entire audience had warmed her from the inside stronger than any force on earth. His love for her was pure and he was proud about it. “Way to go, Nick!” Gideon was in the audience as he gave Nick the thumbs up. “That was a wonderful song, dear”, Judy smiled. “Thank you. I had heard it a long time ago for the first time, when I was really young. I´ve always wanted to sing it to the dearest and most important person in my life”, Nick admitted to his wife. To have something like this happen on their second wedding anniversary made it one of the memorable ones yet to Judy, even though more would come in the future years. She couldn´t wait to experience the rest, especially since their bond was the kind of that would last for a lifetime and even beyond. “You´ve made this one of our best romantic nights together. I love you, my sly fox”, the rabbit embraced her husband Closing her eyes in bliss, she kissed Nick on his forehead. “I love you too, bun bun”, he petted her back. Never ever had there been a romance as genuine and sweet as this in Bunnyburrow. Category:Songfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories inspired by Don Bluth movies Category:Date stories